


Confessions in a foreign land

by Kynareth



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Trip to Australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynareth/pseuds/Kynareth
Summary: Rin stays with Haru in an Australian hotel after viting his host parents. Getting a double-room is just the beginning of an unforgettable night..*could/should totally be canon* ^^





	Confessions in a foreign land

Rin just can’t find sleep. His conversation with Haru keeps replaying in his mind. Not to mention the fact that Haru is lying right next to him, probably sound asleep. The fury about them getting a double room has vanished pretty fast, now that he thinks about it. A smile creeps to his face. Isn’t this what he has dreamed about? ..But he missed his chance to act on it, if there ever was one. Coward. He almost sighs.

He turns on his back and listens to the deep breaths of his friend. Unfortunately, he can’t see Haru’s face, because his back is turned to him. Looking at his fine features would be a sight he could imagine falling asleep to.. 

But this is hopeless, isn’t it? Rin will probably go back to Australia for college. He fervently hopes this won’t turn out like middle school all over again. He will definitely keep in touch with Haru this time he promises to himself. All the more important to not screw it up now. To not scare him away with feelings that aren’t mutual.

Or are they? He squeezes his eyes shut trying to sort his thoughts. Haru is still a mystery for him in so many ways. 

Rin startles when he feels Haru stir beside him. His friend turns on his back as well and.. his eyes are open. Rin can’t help staring at him, but doesn’t dare to move. It takes Haru just a second to glance over though. “You’re awake?” he whispers. 

Rin can’t tell if Haru can actually make out his features, but he tries to put on a straight face, not wanting his nerves to betray him. An act he became quite good at over the years. 

He takes a deep breath and rolls to his side to face Haru. He props himself up on one elbow, looking down on this beautiful boy. “Yes, I am. What’s up, Haru? Can’t sleep?”

Deep blue eyes look up to meet his, but brake away a split second later. Haru looks up to the ceiling instead. “Being with your host parents today, seeing the pictures of you there, got me thinking..” He pauses, but Rin waits for him to go on. “What if.. you never left? Or.. if I could have been here with you?”

How many times did Rin ask himself this same question? But does he have an answer to that? Was he running away back then? Did it actually have something to do with Haru? Or did he truly just wanted to pursue his dream? 

“Why did you leave, Rin?” Haru asks before Rin can answer his first question. These blue eyes are staring at him now and Rin feels his heart pick up the pace. “I..” he begins, fumbling for words. But Haru cuts him off somewhat harshly. “Nevermind. Sorry I asked.” he says in a cold voice and turns around facing the wall again.

That feels like a slap in the face. “What? What’s that supposed to mean? Haru?” Rin reaches for his friend’s shoulder and tries to pull him back to face him, but Haru doesn’t follow along. “I’m sorry, Haru. I’m sorry I left you.” Rin blurts out. “I wish I acted differently back then, but I was a kid! I was stupid, and afraid.” He squeezes Haru’s shoulder and tries to blink away his tears. To no avail. They stream down his face silently.

It seems like an eternity before Haru turns around again and sits up, watching Rin with intense eyes. “What were you afraid of, Rin?”

Rin wipes his face and looks away. He isn’t ready to talk about this. Especially not with Haru. This would turn everything into a big mess. This could kill their newfound friendship for good. Rin can’t risk it, he just can’t.

His mind is racing, trying to find a way out of this. Fight or flight. What can he do? Rin stands up and walks over to the window. The street down below is empty, except for a stray cat strolling around. “Look, Haru..” he starts. “I can’t explain this. I haven’t really figured it out myself. But believe me, I would do things differently if I could. It wasn’t your fault at all.” ..Though you were the reason nonetheless, he thinks to himself. 

Rin’s mind starts to wander, watching the cat outside, but actually seeing 12 year old Haru before him. He had admired that boy, he had wanted him to be his best friend, wanted him to smile at him, laugh with him - but Haru was Haru, back then exactly like today. Rin smiles faintly. How could he fall for such a strange boy?

He feels a presence behind him and realizes with a start that Haru has gotten off the bed. Rin slowly turns around and watches him come closer. He looks gorgeous in just his boxers. Rin’s eyes travel over his perfect body until they focus on Haru’s face, captured by those stunning blue eyes that seem to look right into his soul. 

Haru closes the distance between them and speaks in a soft voice. “We can’t change the past. I guess I should stop dwelling on it. We’re here now. That’s what matters.” 

Rin doesn’t know what to say. There’s something different to the way Haru looks at him. They just stand there, their eyes locked, as if enchanted by a spell neither of them dares to break. Why is he looking at me this way? Am I imagining things? 

It’s now or never, a voice inside his head shouts. These blue eyes deprive him of all logic, no more thinking, no more hesitating. His hand slowly reaches up to Haru’s face. His fingers slightly touch the soft skin on his cheek, when Haru closes his eyes and leans into the touch. For a moment, time seems to stand still. Is this real? This can’t be real, can it?

Haru opens his eyes again and moves even closer. His hand finds a way under Rin’s shirt and rests at his waist, sending waves of heat throughout his body. Haru is only inches away, his head slightly tilted upwards to keep eye contact. Breathlessly Rin watches Haru’s lips come ever so close to his, Haru’s hungry eyes asking. 

There is just one answer. 

Rin cups Harus face with his hands and kisses him gently, relishing his soft lips. A wave of ecstasy washes through him, making him lose his sense of time and space. Haru’s grip on him tightens and their kiss deepens. He feels the passion, the hunger, held back for so many years. So many years of denial, of not admitting what those feelings deep down really were. Haru must have gone through the same torture as he did, he realizes. 

Rin pulls away eventually and can’t help but grin at Haru, who rewards him with a sugary smile. What a rare sight. His heart jumps at the thought that this smile is just for him. 

“I’m glad we cleared that up.” Rin blurts out with a foolish grin and plants a gentle kiss on Haru’s forehead. “Me too.” Haru replies. “The prospect of letting you go again without even trying drove me crazy.”

“What do you mean? Letting me go again?” Rin asks confused. Haru’s eyes stay fixed on his. “You’re here to enlist with the Australian team again, aren’t you?”

Shoot. “Yeah, well, that was the plan,” Rin confesses, “but now I will definitively reconsider.” He lets his hand run through Haru’s black hair and feels him shake his head slightly. “No, Rin. You have to do this. It’s best for you.” he says in a determined voice.

“But, what about us, Haru? I need you. I won’t let you go now, don’t you understand?” This boy could be so damn stubborn at times.

“I do understand,” Haru insists. “But I want you to follow your dream, Rin.”

“And what about you? What about YOUR future?” Rin asks, but immediately knows that this may get too far. Haru falls silent and his eyes get unfocused, staring at Rin’s chest. “Let’s not talk about that right now, okay?” 

Rin doesn’t want to push it. “Okay.” he says, making a mental note to talk about this tomorrow. Now isn’t the right time for this anyway. 

“You know, Haru-chan, I think we should stop talking now..” Rin gently lifts Haru’s chin and kisses him before he could complain about being called that way. 

Haru kisses him back almost desperately. “I agree”, he says under his breath. Haru’s hands wander under Rin’s shirt and explore his body hungrily, while slowly pulling him back to the bed. He almost falls back onto it, but Rin steadies him so he can climb onto the bed gracefully. 

Haru had never looked as vulnerable as now. He lies on his back propped up on his elbows, and looks up to Rin longingly. His enticing eyes convey pure desire and anticipation. 

Rin crawls onto the bed, straddling his newfound lover. He feels his hardness right next to his own, separated only by their boxers. 

He leans down and kisses Haru deeply, letting his tongue and lips express what words could not say. So much is still unsaid between them, but nothing matters right now. Haru’s hands run through Rin’s hair and down his back, holding him close. 

Eventually Rin pulls away to catch his breath. Haru’s deep blue bedroom eyes never leave his. Rin feels so much desire, so much love, he fears his heart is going to explode from overload. He almost says something silly, but stops himself in time, biting his lip. It’s way too early for that, stupid! 

So instead he kisses him once again, and starts to explore his body. His lips and tongue visit a lot of places, but Haru’s neck seems to be an especially soft spot judging by the moans he releases when Rin teases him there. 

Rin’s lips return to Haru’s mouth for an intense kiss. Then he tends to his chest. Haru’s fingers dig into Rin’s back in response to his teasing. He savors the sounds of pleasure he hears, all caused by his lips and tongue. Putting his teeth to use proofs to be even more pleasing though. There’s no lovelier sound than hearing Haru whimper, when Rin ever so gently bites his nipple.

Rin lets his lips wander to Haru’s neck again, while his right hand slowly moves down under his boxers. Haru seems to hold his breath when Rin touches him. “Rin..” he whispers. His breaths get deeper when he strokes slowly up and down his length. 

He looks so gorgeous, Rin thinks to himself. His desire rising even more, he kisses him more forcefully. His hand still in rhythmic motion, Rin knows that Haru’s close. His breaths are getting deeper and deeper. And when Rin lets his teeth sink into the soft skin of Haru’s neck, he’s finally done for. He moans and squeezes his eyes shut, dying a small death. 

It takes a long time until his eyes open again, a faint smile on his lips. Rin can’t stop grinning. Haru sits up and his smile broadens. They look into each other’s eyes for a long moment, both lost for words. But they’re beyond words now. 

Haru’s lips seek out his and demand a deep kiss, which Rin gives away willingly. Their tongues play joyfully, while Haru moves to switch their position. He bites Rin’s lip gently before pulling away. “Let me return the favor” he whispers in Rin’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Haru makes quick work of Rin’s shirt and boxers, which land somewhere on the floor, and pins him down on the bed, holding his wrists with his hands. His kiss is rougher than before, more passionate. Rin would like to grab him, but Haru still holds him down. 

The grip on his wrists loosens when Haru’s lips start wandering over his body. His kisses are sweet and gentle now, and Haru takes his time to caress every inch of him. Slowly he goes all the way down. Rin holds his breath realizing what Haru is about to do. While his hands are still caressing Rin’s body, Haru’s tongue starts stroking his length, gently, from the base to the tip. 

Rin can’t suppress a moan. Is this really happening? Haru takes the shaft in one of his hands while his lips caress the tip. His tongue slowly moves in circles, before he finally lowers his mouth and takes him in. Rin gasps for air and almost cries out loud, when he feels Haru’s mouth all around him, his tongue still teasing him playfully. His hand moves in synch with his mouth, creating a flood of sensations Rin had never experienced before. He covers his face with his hands, completely overwhelmed. 

“Haru, I’m close..” he whimpers eventually, but Haru doesn’t pull away. He continues sucking until Rin comes with a loud groan. For a moment he feels like floating away, completely enveloped in bliss. 

When he opens his eyes again, Haru looks at him with a faint smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. This guy is unbelievable, Rin thinks. He tries to take a mental picture of him, sitting there all tousled and sweaty with this naughty look on his face. A wide grin spreads over Rin’s face and he chuckles. “You’re incredible.”

Rin can’t stop smiling, but still can’t believe everything that has happened tonight either. 

After their heartbeats returned to normal again, they decide to get some sleep at last. Not wanting to part though, Rin snuggles up to Haru closely, making him share his blanket. Haru puts his arm around him and runs his hand over Rin’s head tenderly, his fingers playing with some strands of dark red hair. Rin has never felt so content in all his life. He closes his eyes and listens to the steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep. 

As Rin dozes off, he faintly hears Haru whisper something into his hair, finishing with a light kiss on the top of his head. Rin can’t really tell if he is already dreaming or not, but in his mind echo three little words that may change his life forever..


End file.
